


I'll find you when the sun goes black

by kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: angst_bingo, Community: fanfic100, Community: hc_bingo, Confined/Caged, M/M, Physical Abuse, Poverty, Rape/Non-con References, Slave Trade, Slavery, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Isaac <i>thought</i> their destinies were decided from the time they were born. When the leader of The Syndicate was called upon, things changed in a way neither of them expected, altering their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll find you when the sun goes black

**Author's Note:**

> Fills: fanfic100 : lovers, angst_bingo : poverty and wealth, hc_bingo : undeserved reputation
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the boys, only the original characters and the story line.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The title came from My Chemical Romance The Kids From Yesterday. Thank you to rhiannanb2 for creating an amazing playlist to go with this fic! Also, so much thanks to casey270 and tommyglitter for amazing beta work and pushing me to make this so much better! Finally, thank you SO MUCH to the mods for the tjrbigbang challenge, I loved doing this!!
> 
> The awesome play list by rhiannab2 can be found on [LJ](http://rhiannanb2.livejournal.com/871.html) or [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/526250)

Tommy still remembered the day that Isaac’s family moved in next door. He watched through his window as the moving van pulled up, the men unpacked box after box, until he saw _it_ ; a blue bike, just like his. He was so excited and _knew_ his best friend had just moved in. The idea of having someone close by to play with other than his sister made Tommy grin. He ran down the stairs and across the lawns as fast as his legs would carry him.

By the time his mother called him for dinner, Tommy knew that he and Isaac would be friends forever. Nothing could change that day. They spent all their time with each other after that, their imaginations leading them everywhere, together.

* * *

When they signed up for school, Tommy saw one of the masked vampires from the Syndicate for the first time. The man was tall, dressed in black with a white mask that hid his face. Tommy and Isaac clung to each other as if their lives life depended on it. For many nights after that, Tommy woke up screaming from nightmares filled with images of masked men.

It wasn’t until Tommy and Isaac entered school that they learned all about the rulers of their world. The Syndicate was the superior species that had taken control of the humans some time before they were born. Their parents had been born free, but shortly after Tommy’s mom turned twenty-five, the Syndicate had come into power.

The Syndicate chose Tommy’s parents to marry and have children; they had done the same for Isaac’s parents. To the Syndicate, having children was a job, as was being a donor or slave. Only the elite became part of the Syndicate. There were very few granted the privilege of eternal life as a vampire.

* * *

Graduation from high school brought a new change to their lives. The Syndicate stood at the doors of the auditorium, checking attendance of the graduates. Tommy’s mother had given him an envelope before he lined up with the other seniors. He knew what was inside it; his blood type and proof of birth.

Tommy stood next to Isaac in the huge auditorium watching everyone and knew every student in line had the same information. Like everyone else, Tommy was worried. He knew their lives were about to change. He’d heard stories from his parents of how life used to be, but The Syndicate arrived and everything changed. He still hoped, just as they all did, that the Syndicate would lose their control over humans.

The room tensed when the masked man on stage began speaking. Tommy found it ironic that the forceful leaders refused to show their faces. The man’s voice boomed over the speakers and Tommy was pulled from his thoughts. It had already begun; they were checking papers categorizing the students. Tommy wasn’t sure what would be worse, losing his family or losing Isaac.

Tommy grabbed Isaac’s hand, laced their fingers together and held on for as long as he would be able to. They both knew there was little chance of being in the same category, but they still hoped. They expected this from the time they were young enough to understand how the world worked. Tommy and Isaac had done everything they could to make the most of their lives.

The Syndicate had put out brochures about the categorization, but they were so vague that no one really knew what happened after. As far as Tommy knew, no one ever got away. Once they’d taken you to your new, ‘appropriate home’ as they phrased it, your life started over how they wanted it. Tommy watched the lines move closer to the masked men. Holding his breath, hoping that something, anything would make this stop. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of one of the masked men, still gripping Isaac’s hand. They both handed over their papers and waited.

“You,” the guard bellowed, as he pointed to Tommy, “will go to the red door. And you,” he said as he looked down at Isaac while Tommy held his breath, “will go to the blue door.”

Tommy barely heard the ‘I love you’ he got from Isaac. Isaac pulled him close and dared to give him a kiss. His lips tingled after they ripped them away from each other. The Syndicate led Tommy to the red door and sent him inside the room.

He didn’t even bother to look around; it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered without Isaac.

~*~

  
He had no idea how long he had been there when one of the masked men came and led them to a bus. No one knew where the group would end up. All they knew was that this is what the Syndicate deemed as their perfect and appropriate life based upon their blood type. He let his head fall against the window as the neighborhood and city where he grew up floated away like it was all a dream.

He was jolted awake when bus stopped next to a huge building. Once he was off the bus Tommy followed a vampire to the male showers where he ordered the boys to shower. Tommy washed quickly and when he was done found a red uniform and towel waiting for him. He didn’t know what the color system they seemed to have meant, nor did he have much time to ponder it. He dressed quickly, just like everyone around him. He felt exposed in the short sleeves and tucked his arms around his body. The guards took them to a cafeteria where they rejoined the women who sat at the tables.

“Welcome,” a man’s voice boomed throughout the room, “to the start of your new life. You’re here because you’re the top of the society. The pure blood that runs through your veins sets you apart. In the next few weeks, you’ll start your classes to learn your role in your new world. Please enjoy your meal. You’ll then go to your room. It will be your home while you’re here, relearning.”

Tommy felt his stomach drop. He didn’t want to relearn anything. He wanted out, away from the red, away from the masks and away from the Syndicate who thought they knew what he needed.

* * *

Tommy woke up screaming, just as he had every night since he’d learned his fate. He was going to be turned, become a vampire just like one of _them_.

The first morning after the categorization, he’d sat in the full classroom. They all listened to the masked man tell them how lucky they were, how they were the chosen few, and how they would live a better life. The man promised eternal life in a society that breeds food just for them.

Tommy had left the room not caring if the man approved or not. He ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Learning what he was going to be come was hard. He splashed water on his face before he climbed into his bed and passed out. That was the first time he had the nightmare about becoming the monster that would kill Isaac. Night after night, his dreams filled with images of Isaac dying as a vampire that looked just like Tommy fed from him.

Every morning he woke up, all he could think about was getting out of there and finding Isaac.

* * *

_** A Newbie Guide to The Syndicate ** _

_**Why are you becoming a vampire?** _

_You are one that was born into the chosen blood class. You were born of the rare blood type that we have determined makes the best vampires. Once you complete your finishing school, your guide will help you through the process of becoming a vampire._

_**You don’t want to be a vampire, now what?** _

_You carry the blood type that we have selected to become a vampire. We have adjustment classes that will help you understand why this is a crucial part of your new society._

_**What has happened to your friends?** _

_This is a very common question from new vampires. We sorted your friends who will not become vampires into feeding class, parenting class and working class._

_Please direct any specific questions you may have to your guide._

 

Tommy had been there a month when a tall, unmasked man entered the dining hall one morning with six masked men following him. Tommy had never seen this man before, but could tell that he was one of _them_. He walked up and down the aisles looking at the men and women there as if they were something to eat. He watched as the man whispered to the masked men around him. All of them were scribbling fiercely, trying to keep up with what he said.

The man came closer to Tommy. He hadn’t said anything, but somehow Tommy just knew this man was one of the more powerful members of The Syndicate. He stopped in front of Tommy, and looked down with a smile on his face.

“I want him.” His voice carried across the room.

Tommy’s whole body shook. He’d been through so much already, and now everything was changing again. He got up slowly as the unmasked man watched, his eyes swirling with blue and black. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he followed one of the masked men out of the room. He had no idea what the man wanted from him, why he had picked Tommy out from the rest of them. Tommy followed as the masked men walked him toward his room. They stopped just outside his door and turned to him.

“Get what’s yours. You will not be returning,” one of them said in a deep voice.

Tommy wasn’t even sure why he should bother. He walked into the room and grabbed the few things he’d brought from his previous life. He hadn’t looked at them since he’d been here; it’d been too painful to think about what he’d lost. Everything reminded him of Isaac. He grabbed his things and went back out to where the masked men stood. They headed toward a part of the building Tommy had never been to, and before he knew it, he was in front of a large black car.

“Get in. He’ll be with you soon,” one of the masked men said, opening the back door for Tommy.

Tommy climbed into the car, his heart beating through his chest. All he could do was sit there and wait for the stranger. He was worried of what the man was going to do with him. The thought made Tommy’s stomach lurch, his lunch threatening to come up. Thoughts of sneaking away filled his mind, but before he could consider anything, the door opened and the man with the swirling blue and black eyes stood there.

“Who are you?” Tommy spat out before he could stop himself.

“I’m Adam, leader of the Syndicate. But as of now, I’m your guide. You’re going to make an amazing vampire, Tommy Joe,” Adam said as he sat next to Tommy in the car.

“You know my name?”

“I know everything about you. And I’m going to help you learn everything you need to know to become one of us.”

Tommy clenched his fists at his side and turned his head. He was stuck with the leader, the one that caused all the pain he was feeling. It was bad enough that Tommy met him and spoke to him, but now he was going to be Tommy’s guide and turn Tommy into a monster just like him.

Tommy wondered just how long he could get away with ignoring the man sitting next to him.

“Calm down and buckle up, we have a long ride ahead of us,” Adam said quietly.  
Against his will, Tommy felt calmness overtake his body as he fastened his seatbelt and settled in for the ride.

~*~

  
  
_Tommy pulled Isaac closer as he deepened the kiss. He knew they didn’t have a lot of time before his mom came home, but he needed to be close to Isaac. Tommy ran hands over Isaac’s body. Isaac broke away from the kiss to slip his shirt off and help Tommy remove his as well. Tommy moaned when Isaac’s bare chest pressed against his. In all the times they had done this, the feeling of Isaac’s skin against his still affected him just as much as it had the first time._  


The car slammed to a stop and pulled Tommy from his sleep. He ran his fingers over his lips as if he could still feel the kiss he’d been sharing with Isaac in his dream. He looked up and Adam watched him with an expression that Tommy couldn’t place. Tommy turned quickly and looked out the window. He didn’t want to see the man who was in charge of everything that took him away from Isaac.

The car began to move again as they passed through one of the guard stations on the road that led out of the city. Tommy had never been this far. The Syndicate had strict rules about the movement of humans from one area to another, and Tommy’s family never had an approved reason to leave the city.

Tommy wasn’t sure what he expected, but the land outside the city was dry and barren. He wondered if the Syndicate had done something to make it that way or if it was always so desolate. He knew that many of the Syndicate members lived away from the city where he grew up. Tommy’s body shuddered as he realized that they most likely had a city where the only humans around were nothing but a source of food.

His eyes glassed over as he stared out at the miles and miles of dirt and sand. Adam hadn’t tried to talk to him the entire ride, and Tommy wasn’t sure why. He didn’t know how long it had been since they left the city before they approached a gate to a different city.

A chill ran through his body when he realized how close he was going to be to these monsters for the rest of his life.

_Not that it matters much,_ Tommy thought to himself, knowing that they were going to force him to become on soon.

The car pulled up a drive, and stopped at a large black gate. It swung open, and a house larger than anything Tommy had ever seen before came into view. It looked like the castles he’d seen in horror movies. The ones Tommy watched where an innocent person goes in and doesn’t come out alive. Tommy laughed at the thought. He was certain he wasn’t coming out of there alive, at least not in the way he wanted to be.

The car stopped, and a dark skinned man opened Tommy’s door. He realized right away that it was another vampire, although he wore no mask. Other than Adam, this was the first unmasked vampire he’d seen.

“We don’t have to hide here, Tommy. No one wears masks in my home,” Adam said as if he could read Tommy’s mind.

There were so many questions that Tommy had, but at the same time, he didn’t want to know the answers. He felt that asking the questions was to accept becoming the monster that he would be, and he was never going to be ready for that! Instead, he just nodded and followed the man and Adam into the house.

The entryway was small, with just a simple table and coat rack. There were stairs that led up to what he assumed were bedrooms. To the right was a large living room, and the door to the left was shut. Tommy assumed the hall led to the kitchen.

“Thank you, Terrance. But I’ll take care of him from here,” Adam said to the man who had led Tommy into the house.

“Fuck you, I don’t need to be taken care of,” Tommy spat. He felt as if Adam treated him more like a pet than a person right then.

Adam moved faster than Tommy could blink and he was pinned against the wall with Adam’s hand around his throat.

“You,” Adam hissed into Tommy’s ear, “are still a human. Which means I say what happens to you. That pet thing? It can still be arranged. Permanently.”

Adam released his grip and backed away. Tommy gasped for air as he tried to steady his shaky legs.

“If you’re going to behave, follow me into the office, and we can talk. Otherwise, I have other places that Terrance can take you.”

Tommy followed Adam into the room. Adam stopped to shut the door as Tommy sat in the chair near the desk.

“So,” Adam said as he walked behind the desk, “just because you have been at that school for a month doesn’t mean you know everything about our society. I’m the leader. That means I can change any and all of the rules at any time. Just keep that in mind when your attitude wants to get the better of you. I expect you to obey me. There are humans here, other than just you. You won’t speak with them unless I give you permission. You’re to follow any order that I give you as well as any orders from Terrance. Unless it’s an order to see me, you won’t follow anything any other vampire or human tells you. Understand?”

Tommy wanted to yell, tell Adam that he was not a child or a pet and should be respected, but instead, he just whispered yes, not trusting himself to say more.

“Good! Now, any questions?”

“No,” Tommy said, his voice still softer than usual.

“Then follow me. It’s been a long day, and I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Tommy hadn’t realized that it was starting to get dark, and he hadn’t eaten anything since the morning. His stomach, of course, chose that moment to growl loud enough for both of them to hear it. Adam led Tommy to the kitchen and got him a sandwich before sitting next to him at the table.

“You know, this is your home, for now at least. I’m not keeping you as a prisoner as long as you listen,” Adam said. “I’ll show you around after you eat, and then you can get some sleep. I know you’re still on human hours, but we’ll start adjusting that soon. There will be food in here until you’re turned. Your things are upstairs to your room, where you’ll also find everything else you might need. If you need anything more, just ask.”

“Thank you,” Tommy mumbled between bites.

Tommy wasn’t sure why Adam seemed friendlier all the sudden. He was acting like the perfect host and not like the monster that lectured him in the office. Tommy finished his food in silence as he took in everything he could see in the kitchen. He was surprised that they were alone. He expected more people, such as servants or pets. Once he was done, Adam took Tommy around the house and then up to his room, which was right next to Adam’s room. Adam only stayed for a moment before telling Tommy good night as he shut the door behind him.

Tommy sat on the bed, taking in his new room. It was better than the training center he’d recently left, and made him miss his home and parents. The bed was a twin with black sheets; the walls were painted a light grey color. A dresser and desk stood against one wall, with a bed and a small table against another. The closet was opposite the bed, and the door was ajar. Tommy opened the door and found a closet full of clothes as well as the things he brought with him on a shelf to the side.

Tommy looked down at the floor of the closet and let out a gasp. Somehow, his guitar from his parent’s home was sitting there. Tommy didn’t know if he felt happy to find his guitar there or if he felt angry about Adam’s associates going to his parent’s home. He could just imagine them charming his mom, getting her to tell stories and then handing over the guitar. The idea made him feel sick. He slammed the door shut and stormed out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. He had a quick shower, and after he slipped on some sleep pants, he climbed into bed and hoped that when he awoke, he’d find this was all a bad dream.

* * *

Isaac felt sick every time the vampires called him food. They had been drilling it into his head for over a month now. His only relief had been that none of them had fed from him yet. He had seen the marks on the bodies of the others. They had dark red and purple bruises on their necks and arms. He knew they were from them fighting. That had been the first rule repeated to them.

_Do not fight. You are food._ The phrases ran through his head repeatedly, especially when it was quiet.

As he sat in the large room, he held his breath wishing for just one more day. As long as they didn’t feed from him, Isaac felt like he was still holding on to the little bit of humanity he still had left.

“I want this one,” a voice said as the masked man gripped Isaac’s hair to pull his head back. “I see he is unused. This will be fun.”

“He’s not ready, sir,” the smaller man said. “They haven’t completed his training. He’ll fight you.”

“I have _ways_ to make him behave,” The man hissed. “His scent is intoxicating. I will have him.”

“Very well, sir,” the small man replied. He pulled a collar out of his bag and placed it around Isaac’s neck tight enough that one pull could cut off his air.

When the smaller man pulled on his arms, Isaac stood. There would be no use fighting him. He was sure that no matter how bad it had been since The Syndicate brought him here, it was about to get a lot worse.

* * *

Life with Adam wasn’t as bad as Tommy had first expected. Tommy had free reign of the house, except for Adam’s room and office. He didn’t exactly hate the vampire, but he didn’t like him either. Adam didn’t expect a lot from Tommy. He wanted Tommy around when there were other vampires at the house, but he didn’t make Tommy sit with him when they were feeding. Tommy wasn’t attending any of the formal meetings, but that would change once he was turned.

Tommy had been dreading the turn since the day he heard his fate, but the longer he was at Adam’s as a human, the worse the feeling got. He didn’t know much about the turning, other than Adam had to bite him and he had to drink some of Adam’s blood. Tommy shook the thoughts out of his head as he walked down to the kitchen for food. He knew Adam wanted to talk to him about something. Tommy was afraid it was the turning. He wasn’t ready, but then he would never be ready to become a monster.

Tommy had just finished eating when Adam walked into the kitchen. He sat down next to Tommy and smiled.

“So…”Adam said trailing off after Tommy had finished.

“So?” Tommy replied.

“Come with me,” Adam stated as he stood up.

Tommy felt his stomach drop. He _knew_ what was about to happen, and he wasn’t ready for it. He thought about trying to run, but he wouldn’t get far. He dropped his head as he followed Adam out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Tommy almost ran into Adam when he stopped in front of his bedroom door. Adam turned and pulled Tommy into his arms. Tommy’s body went stiff at the unfamiliar touch from Adam.

“You’re going to love being like me, Tommy. I can feel it,” Adam whispered into Tommy’s ear. “Your life’s about to get so much better.”

Adam loosened his grip and led Tommy toward the bed. Tommy stopped, planting his feet so Adam couldn’t pull him any further.

“I want to know exactly what’s going to happen,” Tommy said, his voice cracking some.

“Not what you’re thinking. I’m not going to force sex on you. I just want to do this in my room. The bed’s bigger and it gives me more room. Plus, we will have more privacy. I need you to strip down to your boxers. It can sometimes get a little, um, messy sometimes. Then I’ll feed from you but just enough to get the venom inside of you. After that, you will feed from my wrist. You’ll be staying in my room for a few days, away from everyone, until it’s safe for you to be around humans alone. Until then I will have Terrance bring us pets to feed from.”

Tommy cringed at the idea of feeding from a human, a pet. Everything in his body tensed up in fear. His hands shook as he slipped his shirt over his head and fumbled with the buttons on his jeans. He let them fall to the floor and moved over to the bed. He felt a wave of calmness settle through his body, and he was sure that Adam had something to do with that.

Tommy lay on his back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes tear up as he realized these would be the last few moments that he was able to breathe, to crave the foods he loved, to _feel_ with his beating heart.

By the time Adam sunk his teeth into Tommy’s neck, Tommy didn’t even care that the tears were falling down his face. He felt his body getting weaker as Adam drained some of his blood. When Adam placed his wrist over Tommy’s mouth, he closed his eyes and drank, pushing every thought out of his head other than his happy memories of Isaac. The last thing Tommy saw before he fell asleep was Isaac smiling back at him.

* * *

Isaac huddled in the cage as far from the door as he could. He was cold, the rags that covered his body did little to cover him up, let alone keep him warm. The bowl of food sat in the corner, and he had a brief image of a dog in the same position. Tears prickled at his eyes. Isaac never thought he would be jealous of the dog. Isaac tried to clear his mind, take himself away from his life to before the hell he was currently living in. The time when he was free and happy seemed so much like a dream, anymore.

His body tensed when he heard footsteps. He still hurt from the beating he had gotten when he refused to willingly let the two vampires feed from him. His master feeding from him was bad enough, but now the man was sharing him as if he were a buffet. Jeff, one of the favored servants, came to the cage and unlocked the door. Isaac didn’t try to fight him; it wasn’t Jeff’s fault he was forced to do this. The knot in his stomach grew as they climbed the stairs to his master’s sitting room. Isaac felt some small relief when he saw that his master was the only one there.

His master stood and took Isaac from Jeff, his hand gripping his arm tight enough that Isaac could already feel the new bruises. The door closed with a click, and his master locked it. The panic set in again just before his master threw him across the room as if he were a rag doll.

“You!” he shouted as he hovered over Isaac. “You dare to disrespect me in front of my friends? You’re lucky I haven’t had you killed yet.”

Isaac’s master reached down and wrapped his hand around Isaac’s throat, lifting him into the air. He immediately started kicking and clawing at the hand cutting off his air around his neck. His master laughed as Isaac fought with everything that he had left in him. It seemed the more Isaac fought the stronger the grip around his neck got, until he was sure this monster was going to kill him.

“See how easily I could do it?” his master said just as Isaac blacked out.

~*~

He awoke with a cough, his throat felt dry and abused. He whimpered and didn’t want to even try to look at his body. He was sure there were huge finger shaped bruises around his neck. Beyond that, he was sure that his master had raped, fed and beaten him again after he had passed out.

Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes and he tried to focus on something other than the cold metal cage that was pressing up against his tender skin. He wasn’t sure that he considered himself lucky to be alive.

* * *

“My progeny,” was the first thing Tommy heard when his eyes opened. Adam was lying next to him on the bed. Adam had a smile on his face, and Tommy wondered how long he’d been watching him.

“You are my first, you know?” Adam said with a fond look on his face. “I hadn’t found anyone before that I wanted to change, but there you were. I had to make you a part of me. I wanted more, I still want more, but I’ll never demand it. Either way, we’re going to do great things together, Tommy.”

Tommy looked up and blinked. This was too much for him to take in, along with the way that _everything_ had changed. Sounds and smells bombarded his senses. The ticks of the clock that hung on Adam’s wall rang through his head as if it were inside him. When Adam moved closer he could smell him, his soap and cologne stronger than it ever had been before. Everything was intense, stronger than ever. Tommy allowed his sense to take in his surroundings when he heard a sound like no other sound he’d ever heard. It was a living, breathing thing, and Tommy let out a small gasp with that knowledge. Tommy could smell the fear and mortality within it. The rhythm of the pounding tha-thump empathized the void inside himself that Tommy knew hadn’t been there before.

“It smells wonderful, doesn’t it? Terrance is bringing it up now,” Adam said with a chuckle. “Just wait until you taste it.”

Tommy’s mouth watered as the smell of the human got stronger. He felt torn between wanting to refuse it and taking as much as he could get. Adam grabbed Tommy’s wrist to hold him on the bed just as someone knocked on the door. Terrance came in with a young girl behind him. She walked with her head down until she reached Adam and dropped to her knees. Adam nodded at Terrance, and he left again.

“You are doing so well,” Adam said as his grip tightened on Tommy. “I expected you to fight me more. Can you hear her beating heart, pumping blood through her body?”

“Please,” Tommy whined, “I need some. Let me, Adam, please.”

“Easy, you don’t want to kill her, Tommy.”

Tommy let out a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a whimper. He needed to taste, now that the smell was so close. Adam instructed the girl to sit on the bed between his legs, her back facing his chest.

“You will release her when I tell you, Tommy. Now come here, and taste what you have been missing.”

Tommy let his fangs sink into the delicate skin on her neck, moaning as the sweet tasting blood flooded his mouth and flowed down his throat. He lost track of the room, Adam, the girl…of everything other than the blood that was filling his mouth.

“Now, Tommy!” Adam ordered as he pulled on Tommy’s hair.

Tommy looked up, blood still dripped from his mouth and down his chin. He wanted more, needed more from her. Adam let out a growl that seemed to break Tommy out of his blood-lust. He shook his head before whipping his mouth off with the back of his hand. He fell back on the bed and was asleep before the girl even left the room.

* * *

_“Kiss me again?” Tommy asked, leaning over his body._

_Isaac pulled Tommy close as he pressed their lips together. The kiss started slow but quickly turned needy as Tommy opened up and their tongues slid together. Isaac could feel his lover’s hard cock pressed against his thigh. As if he could read his mind, Tommy rolled his hips as he rutted against Isaac. Tommy broke the kiss, and his head dropped to Isaac’s neck as Tommy’s warm breath moved over his skin._

_“Fuck, Tommy,” Isaac panted as he scrambled to remove their clothes. “I need you too, want you to fuck me.”_

_“Isaac,” Tommy moaned as he stripped off his shirt and fumbled with his pants._

_They twisted around until they both fell back into bed, naked. Their limbs tangled around each other as Tommy pulled Isaac in for another kiss. He nipped at his lover’s bottom lip before he broke the kiss and reached out toward his nightstand._

_“You sure about this?” Tommy asked. His eyes filled with lust as he watched Isaac lazily stroke his cock._

_“Need this, need you…” Isaac trailed off._

_Tommy settled himself between Isaac’s legs, slicked up fingers brushed at his hole._

_“Fucker, quit teasing. Just do it, please.”_

_Tommy smiled as he slipped his finger inside him. Isaac gasped and tightened around his finger. His lover kept sliding in and out of him, loosening him, driving him crazy, until he could add another. Tommy leaned down and kissed him passionately, swallowing his moans. When Tommy added a third finger, Isaac moved his hips, fucking himself on Tommy’s fingers as his lover’s eyes turned dark with lust._

_Isaac whimpered when the gorgeous man above him removed his fingers. Tommy quickly slid the condom over his cock and slicked it up. Then he lifted Isaac’s legs until his thighs were against his chest and slowly pushed into him. Once Tommy was fully seated, he leaned down and kissed him deeply._

_“Fuckin’ move,” Isaac moaned when Tommy broke the kiss._

_Tommy rolled his hips, burying himself in just a bit deeper before pulling back. He continued to move in and out of Isaac, and he wanted, needed more! He was so close! He wrapped his fist around his swollen cock and stroked himself in time to Tommy’s thrusts. When Tommy straightened up, he changed his angle and thrust deeper into Isaac’s hole and over his prostate. Isaac cried out as he came and clenched down hard on his lover, buried deep inside him. Tommy’s movements quickened until he had his own release as a silent scream left his mouth._

Isaac awoke with a start when someone reached into the cage and pulled him out and onto the ground.

“Fuckin’ worthless,” his master mumbled as he kicked at Isaac. “I’ll be so glad to be rid of you.”

Isaac curled into a ball as his master kicked again before leaving the room. The dream was already a distant memory that he wasn’t even sure it had ever really happened. His life was hell, and he knew better than to hope that it would get better.

* * *

  
The more Tommy adjusted to being a vampire the more he thought about Isaac. It had been almost a year since he’d seen his friend. He feared that Isaac was living as a pet, tormented by a vampire that didn’t understand him. One who couldn’t understand just how special Isaac was. Every time the pets came, the feeling got worse, but went away when Adam insisted that he feed. Once blood flooded his senses, everything else was forgotten. Adam wouldn’t let him feed on his own yet. He’d told Tommy he was still afraid that he couldn’t stop.

Tommy wasn’t going with Adam to any official meetings yet. Adam explained that he wanted Tommy to adjust more before taking on that responsibility. Tommy didn’t know when he went from tolerating Adam to considering him a friend. They’d started to talk more after Adam changed him, at first just about how things would be different for Tommy and then about Tommy’s life before the syndicate took him away from his parents.

“Have you always been a vampire?” Tommy asked one day as he sat in the living room with Adam.

Adam laughed as he closed the book he was reading and set it aside. “And how long have you been wondering this, Tommy?”

“I just can’t see them letting you lead if you’re new at this,” Tommy replied.

“I was one of the first ones turned in this area. I’d been out with friend and had a little too much to drink. A gorgeous guy asked me to dance, and of course I said yes. When he invited me home with him I didn’t have enough sense to say no. That was before we had the sorting process. Back when vampires just changed anyone. I had the pure blood, and when the leaders found out they took me under their guidance and taught me everything I know.”

“Do you ever hate him? The man who turned you?” Tommy asked hesitantly.

Adam moved quickly until he was sitting on his knees in front of Tommy. “Do you hate me? After all this time? I need to know if you still hate me?”

Tommy closed his eyes and he felt Adam grab his hand. “Not always,” Tommy said softly. “I should hate you, but I don’t always.”

Neither of them said anything else, and after a few minutes, Adam returned to his book. Tommy glanced up a bit later to see Adam watching him with a confused look on his face. Before Tommy could blink, Adam flashed him a smile as if to say they were okay. Tommy didn’t know if he felt relieved or not. He should hate Adam. Hate everything that had been done to the human race. At the same time, Tommy was now part of The Syndicate, even if he still disagreed with some of the things they did. He knew Adam didn’t make the rules, but he was one of those that enforced them.

Tommy didn’t say much the rest of the night. He let his thoughts wander to how thing would have been different if The Syndicate had never taken over the world. He’d heard the stories of how the human race was fucking everything up and how they were going to end up killing themselves off when The Syndicate came and took over. He just couldn’t help but wonder ‘what if’.

* * *

Adam had started to search for the human he would turn into his progeny years before he met Tommy. He wanted a second in command, someone one that he could trust completely. His progeny would be the one vampire that he believed could never turn on him. Adam wasn’t naïve. He knew it was possible, but that was why he wanted to find the perfect human. He couldn’t risk a betrayal that would end up killing both him and his second.

The moment he saw Tommy, he knew that man was the one. Something deep inside Adam pulled him toward the smaller human. He wanted more than to just turn him; he wanted to know everything about him. The longer that Tommy stayed a human the happier he seemed to be. Adam fought with himself on a daily basis as to when to turn the man. After a few months, even Terrance had asked him why he was waiting. Adam’s biggest fear was that Tommy was going to hate him and leave. Nothing in vampire law stated that a progeny had to stay with his maker. Before Tommy, Adam had been lonely. He wanted a connection like the one he once had with his human family that he had to leave behind the night he was turned. He had close friends, but not the bond he wanted to have with his progeny.

When Adam turned Tommy, he spent the entire night in the bed with him, his arms wrapped around the new vampire. He could smell part of himself on Tommy and he wished it could be more. He wanted the smaller man; he had given up on denying it a while ago. However, he also knew the feeling wasn’t mutual. Tommy hadn’t told Adam in those exact words, but the way that Tommy shied away from the smallest touches said it plain enough.

Adam had seen the fear in his eyes more than once when Tommy first arrived. Even though he didn’t seem to have the fear he once had, he hoped that there would come a time when Tommy didn’t think of him as a monster.

Tommy took to being a vampire quite well, and stayed with Adam. He wouldn’t force Tommy to stay, but the idea of not having Tommy around was something Adam didn’t want to face. He had already taught Tommy most of the basics laws for the vampires, but after he was turned, they went into much more detail as well as teaching him the rest of the laws. Adam knew them all as well as the loopholes that existed in them. What surprised Adam the most was Tommy’s desire to learn everything.

Adam filled Tommy’s days with books to read and laws to study as he prepared him to become a great leader. It became routine for them, Adam spending his days sharing what he knew about his world with Tommy, molding him into the second in command that he had always pictured. It reminded Adam of the days he used to spend with Stephen before the leader was killed in cold blood leaving Adam in charge of The Syndicate. Some days Adam wished for more, but he was happy to finally have someone in his life that was a part of him.

* * *

  
Isaac had heard about the feeding houses when he was first separated from his family. The phrase had always conjured up images of cages that filled a room, something like a dog pound. When his master sold him off to one, he was surprised to find that it wasn’t exactly like that.

The feeding house was like a large home, although Isaac wouldn’t call it homey. There was a sitting room, a kitchen and the large sleeping area. For the first time since he left his parents, Isaac was sleeping on something other than the floor or a cage. It still wasn’t easy, but he wasn’t beaten as often. They members of The Syndicate who ran the feeding house had read his file and liked to remind him of that often. Some days he felt as if they were looking for an excuse to punish him, but at least now, he wasn’t getting beaten just for being alive.

The vampires that used the donors from the feeding houses weren’t part of the elite ‘true bloods’, but from when there weren’t selective as to who they changed. They were considered just a step above the humans.

More often than not, Isaac found himself on his knees being used by the vamp before they fed from him. He had lost count on the numbers of times that he was just shoved out of their homes when they were done with him, with no care for his clothes or his safety.

Isaac slowly made his way back to the feeding house after being beaten, raped and fed on before he was shoved out the front door. At least this time they had tossed the rags he called clothes out after him. He felt a little relieved when he recognized how to get back to the feeding house. There had been times that he had wandered around for hours before one of his keepers taking a ‘rent a pet’ to another location spotted him and returned with him.

When he entered the house, he tried to ignore everyone as he headed toward the showers. If he could feel clean, even for a moment, he could forget that he really wasn’t human anymore. After his shower, he wandered down stairs into the kitchen for some food. He didn’t pay attention to the voices that he heard coming from the office until someone called him.

“Come here, boy.”

Isaac walked over to the vampires and lowered his head. His brain ran through everything that had happened in the last few days, trying to find some reason why they would want him. He had yet to have the vampires called him when he didn’t get beaten.

“His scent, it’s so different,” a vampire that he’d never seen before said. “We’ll take him, even though he looks so used. I’m sure Adam will be happy to try something so exotic.”

Isaac’s pulse raced when he heard the mention of Adam. His former master spew out insults about the young leader enough times that Adam’s name was etched into his mind as something to fear. He tried to calm himself. There had to be other vampires named Adam besides the leader of the Syndicate.

Isaac didn’t speak as he was led to a car more expensive than he had ever seen. When the vampire climbed in after him with food, he couldn’t help but look up.

“Eat. It’s a long trip.”

Isaac did as he was told and tried hard to hide his fear.

* * *

Tommy walked through the front door, and the scent hit him like a punch in the gut. He _knew_ that scent. _Isaac!_ His mind screamed. He turned followed the scent and the sound of the beating heart. When he saw Isaac, on his knees in front of Adam, Tommy snapped. He moved with lightning speed across the room as he let out a growling hiss.

“He’s mine! Don’t touch him!” Tommy growled as he grabbed his arm.

Adam put his hands up and let his head fall away. Tommy looked down to see Isaac. He felt sick at the sight before him. The man was in rags. Bruises covered every part of his body that Tommy could see. He was one of the most ragged looking humans that Tommy had ever seen come into Adam’s home.

Tommy loosened his grip on Adam but didn’t let go. He looked away from Isaac to look at Adam.

“I’m going to let go now. Don’t touch him,” Tommy said.

Adam gave a little nod, and Tommy released him. He looked down at Isaac, who was watching the two of them with a confused look on his face. Tommy knelt down so he was face to face with Isaac.

“Isaac, you’re going to come with me, okay? We’re going to go to my room so we can talk. It’s safe. I promise,” Tommy said quietly as if he were speaking to a child he didn’t want to startle.

He then looked up at Adam. “Terrance needs to get you someone else. No one is feeding from him.”

Tommy stood up and reached down to help Isaac up. He felt sick when the other man cowered away from him. Isaac must have been through hell since they’d separated, and Tommy wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear it all.

Isaac didn’t say anything as he followed Tommy up the stairs. It made Tommy think of his first night with Adam and how angry and scared he had been. He just hoped that once he got Isaac alone, he wouldn’t be as frightened as he seemed downstairs.

Tommy held the door to his room open and motioned Isaac to come in. He could see the other man’s body shake, and resisted the urge to pull him into his arms; to reassure him that everything would get better. Isaac padded over to the bed and began to remove his pants. Tommy stopped him.

“That’s not why you’re here. Look at me, Isaac, please.” Tommy said softly. “Please tell me you remember me?”

Isaac looked up, and Tommy could see the confusion in his eyes. He just wanted to hold him, kiss him, anything to make Isaac remember.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back. You’re safe here. No one but me will come in here. I promise.”

Tommy ran down to where he’d left Adam, knowing he would find the man still sitting there.

“What the fuck did they do to him?” Tommy demanded as he stalked into the room. “He doesn’t even know me! We fucking grew up together. I _loved_ him! What did they do to him?”

“I’m sorry, Tommy. Usually this doesn’t happen. They should’ve checked before sending him here. He was retrained. He’s our food now, Tommy, not someone you love.”

“You should’ve never separated us.” Tommy spat back. “He is _not_ food. I refuse to accept that.” Tommy turned and walked out of the room without saying anything more.

He found Isaac standing in the same spot that Tommy left him. Tommy let out a huff of air. This wasn’t going to be easy, but somehow he was going to get through to Isaac. First, he needed to get the man to trust him and not be afraid of him. Tommy moved slowly across the room until he was standing near his old friend.

“I don’t want you to be afraid of me. I wish you remembered me, Isaac. We grew up together. You were my best friend,” Tommy said softly. He wanted to say more but was afraid to tell Isaac too much. How could he tell the man he loved about the touches and kisses they’d once shared without making Isaac think he was only after sex? All Tommy wanted right now was to find a way to help Isaac feel human again.

“C’mon. Let’s get you a shower and some new clothes. Then you can sleep. You’re staying here with me. I’m not letting anyone send you back to wherever you were.”

When Tommy shut the door to the bathroom, he turned to see Adam at the top of the stairs, arms crossed and waiting.

“He’s not going back. I don’t care what you have to do. Make sure he stays here. Call him my pet if you have to, but I am not letting him leave my side again.”

Adam didn’t even try to fight Tommy. He just nodded and started down the stairs.

“I’ll start the paperwork. Don’t forget to feed. He doesn’t change that need.”

Tommy sighed, he didn’t want to leave Isaac, but he knew he needed to feed soon. Isaac opened the door, clean and dressed in the clothes Tommy had given him. He still wouldn’t meet Tommy’s eyes, but he followed Tommy back to his room without being asked.

“You can sleep here, and tomorrow we’ll talk. Get some rest, Isaac,” Tommy said softly, resisting the urge to lean down and kiss him.

Tommy shut the door and went to find Terrance to bring him a donor so he could feed. It was different this time; the beat of Isaac’s heart seemed to be calling to Tommy as he fed from the girl in front of him.

When it was time for Tommy to sleep, he pulled out the extra blankets that Adam had in the hall closet and piled them on the floor in his room. He was going to keep a safe distance from Isaac, at least for the time being. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt a smile on his face, the first one he had in over a year.

~*~

Tommy woke up to find Isaac sitting on the bed, with his back against the wall, just staring. Tommy couldn’t imagine what he was thinking. He was so different from the man he’d left just a year ago.

“Can I sit with you?” Tommy asked, standing up from the floor.

Isaac nodded, scooting over some toward the pillows.

Tommy climbed onto the bed and sat next to Isaac just as he had countless time growing up. This time was different. So much between them had changed in a short amount of time.

“I’m sorry for whatever they did to you. I wish I could fix it, make you how you were before we were separated. But I can’t, so all that I can do is help you become you again.” Tommy knew he sounded lame, but he didn’t really care. “I won’t hurt you. As long as you’re here, no one will feed from you. When there are meetings with other vampires, I might ask you to stay up here. I don’t want anyone to hurt you again. Shit, this is just hard. I want to make it all better right now, and I know I can’t. I mostly just wish you weren’t scared of me.”

“’M not scared,” Isaac said softly. “They just said I had to do whatever the vamps expected from me. I never knew what would happen. Each time it was different. Sometimes not so bad, sometimes…worse. I was scared when you stopped the leader.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I think I scared him, too. I just couldn’t let him feed from you. You aren’t food. You’re my best friend, and we’re going to change how everyone thinks of you. I don’t know what Adam is doing, but he said he started the paperwork. He told me when I first met him that he has final say over everything. I’m sure this is included. Now, let’s go get you something to eat. I’m sure you’re starving.”

Tommy showed Isaac around the house before taking him to the kitchen. He knew that at some point, he would need to let Isaac roam the house without Tommy by his side, but he wasn’t ready for that to happen anytime soon. It wasn’t that Tommy didn’t trust the vampires that lived in the house, he was just afraid that something would happen to Isaac and he would lose him again.

Tommy spent most of his time in his room with Isaac for the first few weeks. Isaac didn’t talk much, so Tommy spent most of that time repeating stories of the two of them growing up. More than once, Tommy caught Isaac with a smile on his face, and it gave him hope that his friend would get better.

Tommy tried not to tell Isaac stories about the love they shared. He told Isaac about their families and filled in details about his parents that Isaac couldn’t remember. Tommy had story after story about the trouble they got into, the friends they had and their days filled with laughter. Tommy was in the middle of yet another story when he realized where it was headed.

“Um, just never mind that one,” Tommy said as he tried to think of something else to tell Isaac.

“Tell me anyway. You aren’t just telling me stories, Tommy. You’re filling in my memory.”

Tommy sat with his back against the wall, looking down at his hands for a moment. Just as he was about to continue the story with something made up, he saw Isaac’s hand cover his.

“Please?” Isaac whispered softly.

“I know you don’t remember any of this, and I just don’t want you to think what I’m telling you is lies. It’s just,” Tommy paused to look up at Isaac, “we were more than just friends. I loved you. I still love you. I don’t want you to think I’m just trying to have sex. I want you for you.”

Isaac laughed and Tommy felt heartbroken. Of course Isaac wouldn’t believe him. He was a vampire, a _monster_. Why would Isaac believe anything he said?

“Tommy?” Isaac asked louder than Tommy expected. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Um, no?” Tommy replied as he stared at the wall across the room.

“I said I expected there was more. If you just wanted me for sex I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have stopped me that first night I was here. Listening to the way you tell the stories, I could tell there was something more than just us being friends.”

Tommy heard the way Isaac said ‘was’. He wanted to hurt the vampires who did this to Isaac, the ones that took away his love and replaced him with the shell of a man who didn’t even remember how much he loved Tommy. Tommy wanted to go after everyone and everything that led to them being separated. He wanted to go back to the day of the separation and fight harder to keep his love. Mostly Tommy wanted to do anything and everything to change the fact that Isaac still couldn’t remember.

~*~

  
The day Adam got the official papers, Tommy could feel the relief through his entire body. Even though Adam had told Tommy he’d make it possible he still had doubts. The only thing he despised was the title of personal pet. Isaac wasn’t an animal. He was a person with feelings and a beating heart. He was slowly starting to show signs of being the man that Tommy once knew and still loved. Personal pet made Tommy’s skin crawl every time he read or heard the phrase.

When Tommy finally looked at the papers that Adam had told him to make sure to read, he was surprised to find an exception clause. The Syndicate strictly monitored who was changed into a vampire, and Adam had arranged Isaac’s papers so that if Tommy was to ever turn Isaac it would be legal.

After he read that, Tommy went in search of Adam. He knocked on the door of his office and opened it slowly when Adam bid him to enter.

“The clause...” Tommy said and looked up at Adam.

“I just thought, if you ever wanted to, or if he asked, it should be in there. That doesn’t mean he has to be changed. But as much as you love him, well if it was me, I would want to keep him around forever,” Adam said softly.

Tommy approached Adam and grasped his hand. Then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Adam’s cheek.

“Thank you.” Tommy whispered as if it was a secret to the world.

As Tommy walked out of the room, he couldn’t help but wonder whom it was that Adam had allowed to get away. He just hoped that Adam would find him again if it were possible, or someone else he could love the same way.

* * *

  
The first time that they kissed, Tommy hadn’t expected it. He had been sharing the bed with Isaac for a few weeks, but it was nothing more that sleeping. Isaac felt bad that Tommy was sleeping on the floor while Isaac slept in his bed. Soft lips brushing against his had awakened Tommy. He wanted to pull Isaac toward him, deepen the kiss and really show Isaac how much he still loved him. Instead, he let Isaac pull away before he opened his eyes and smiled.

They went through that day as if nothing had changed. That night before Isaac lay down, he leaned over and carefully pressed his lips to Tommy’s. He didn’t hold them there long, but it was enough to touch something inside Tommy that he’d thought he’d lost. The small kiss made Tommy believe that his Isaac was slowly coming back to him. Tommy pulled Isaac closer and wrapped his arm around the other man. He felt Isaac tense up and then relax into Tommy’s touch. Tommy held him tight, watching Isaac finally drift off to sleep. He couldn’t help but feel less like a monster when the man he loved was by his side.

~the end~

 


End file.
